


Dream Date

by AngelofAme



Series: Collection of a drabble kind [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x01, Arrow Summer Rewatch, F/M, Imagination, Missing Scene, dream date, how it should have happend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Oliver imagined his date with Felicity<br/>Drabble for Arrow summer rewatch missing scene 3x01</p><p>part 2 Felicty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver

 

Oliver couldn't stop smiling. The butterflies in his stomach did not just flutter, they were more a hurricane of excitement and nervousness. He let himself imagine what would happen. The date would be perfect. They would talk. Felicity would make innuendos and would make him smile while she blushed. They would be laughing. They would share dessert and just enjoy eachother's presence. Afterwards he would drive her home on his Ducati. She would shriek and cling firmly to him. He then would accompany her to her door and would kiss her goodbye after he'd told, did he would love to do it again. They would get lost in the kiss. But Eventually They would have to come up for air. And he would go with his widest grin to date and a promise of more.

H could see finally a brighter future for himself. Little did he know that it would literally blow up in his face.


	2. Felicity

Dream Date pt 2

Since Oliver asked her out, Felicity felt extremely giddy on the inside. She had to find the perfect dress, perfect shoes, perfect accessories. so much to find so much to do. She pushed her quest for the moment aside and let herself imagine how the date would go. First she hoped he would open up and tell her the truth about that thing that she called 'Slade decoy manoveur' in her head. But maybe she would ask him that on a hopefully later date. She just knew she would have to make a weird innuendo. She would hope that this wouldn't happen, but she knew her 'foot-in-mouth-disease' would happen at some point or the other. But he would as always just smile at her and she loved his smile, could get lost in it. Like she hoped she would get lost in his kiss. She hoped that they would grow closer and he would open up more to her. She hoped that she could be his happy story.  
She didn't know that later every single hope of her would be destroyed.


End file.
